


梦境溶解

by YILICEHAI (PlutoCandy)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoCandy/pseuds/YILICEHAI
Summary: 怪盗与侦探之间的例行天台约会.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 2





	梦境溶解

**Author's Note:**

> 一小时千字练习系列.

像每一个在梦中心想事成的平凡人一样，怪盗基德也会做梦。小时候他梦见乐园和仙境，接着是烈火与灰烬，再后来他的梦里充斥着无边无际的风。

也许不应该用无边无尽来形容风，这更像是描绘天与海的词语。但黑羽快斗确信他说的没错，在江户川柯南翻着白眼再一次对他的奇怪理论进行科学反驳时，他毫不客气地将无梦想的名侦探嘲讽了一番。

“你知道，对于魔术师与怪盗来说，世界上没有绝对的密室，”黑羽快斗仰头看着闪烁的繁星，顿了一会儿后补充道，“没有密不透风的墙——否则也就不存在怪盗这一职业了吧？”

江户川柯南有些无奈，他不太想搭理身旁这位表面帅瞎狗眼实则幼稚园未毕业的小偷小摸君：“就知道讲些歪理。你的例行天台问候能不能稍微正常一点？”

黑羽快斗眨了眨眼。“所以比起深层次的谈心，侦探君果然还是更喜欢花花公子式的玫瑰大派送？”

“喂！你脑子里到底都在想些什么啊——”

他是真的不明白眼前这位怪盗出了什么毛病。以前在犯罪演出谢幕后必定在自己面前装模作样一番的基德突然摇身变成忧郁男青年，拉着他一同坐在天台上看星星……好吧，请先不要在意身为侦探的他为何没有在第一时间通知中森警部。“将风与无边无际联系起来，是因为潜意识里你认定了怪盗是不可以被逮捕的吧。”

闻言基德挑挑眉。“是‘不可能’，”他纠正，“被逮捕的可能性从一开始就不被允许存在，否则风就会因受到约束而不自由。”

“总之就是歪理，”侦探总结，“虽然我坚定不移地相信怪盗基德有一天会栽进我这个评论家的手心。”

“你现在就可以这样做，”怪盗对着他无防备地伸出手，“为了反驳我的歪理？”

江户川柯南怔了两秒，抬起手——接着在黑羽快斗表面平静实则紧张的视线下将魔术师的手推了回去。“免了，”他勾着嘴角，“天台的风还挺凉快的。”

“……现在是冬天。”

谈话诡异地中断了片刻。再次拾起话题时已经能听见逼近的警笛声，怪盗适时站起身向侦探道别：“下次见面的时候也讲一讲你做的梦吧。”

“你确定要听梦中杀人案？”

黑羽快斗扶额。他没来得及吐槽，因为名侦探已经自顾自接上了话：“不过，如果你有记得送玫瑰的话，我倒是可以考虑一下……比如，和无边无际的风一起在梦里破案、之类的。”

他确信江户川柯南的脸在说话时变得微红。

他也一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 大半夜边听公认鬼畜ex曲（本人觉得还好啊）边想着之前的几个脑洞边胡乱写的. 好了依旧是跑题十万八千里，差点去研究风神少女（被文文劝退）.  
> 似乎开始是在想之前和人聊天聊到的跨梦境连麦（这啥）然后跑题到法医尸检技术（面壁）之后是宗教组的日常纠葛（果咩纳赛突然进错cp了）最后满脑子都是不想画画（？？？）…  
> （虽然刚开始想到这个题目的时候确实是想写宗教组2333但是在打开ks的某个写了六千字开头然后咕了的文档后改变主意了）


End file.
